The One and Only Dark Master
by trollzor69
Summary: Summary: A man comes and allied himself with the Dark Masters in order to have some fun with the Digidestined the team are older but have not mess the digital world for a few years May have some misspelled words and May change the rating to M later I do not own digimon but the OC
1. The Start of Something Beautiful

**Summary:** A man comes and allied with the Dark Masters in order to have some fun withe Digidestined

* * *

Peace has come once again to both the Digital World and the Real World after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The Digidestined have returned to their everyday life. David, Yolei, Ken, T.K, Kari were in their final year of Junior High, Cody just started Junior High. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe were thinking of what University they wanted to go to.

There digimon partners were doing their thing and look after the Digital World incase if any dark force would try and take over.

( **Deep within Infinity Mountain** )

Some believe that with the dark master defeated and reverted to Digi-Eggs that they would be reborn as any innocent in-training digimon. Unfortunately, they were wrong it was strange the four dark master Digi-eggs hatched at the same time they were back in their mega forms to cause some destructions. Fortunately, they seem to be weaken to a state that gave Gennai time to gather the Digidestined and capture them. Instead of destroying them and reverting, them back into Digi-eggs. They forced them to de-digivolve to their rookie forms and created a prison for them in Infinity Mountain.

( **One year Later the date August 1 2003** )

A Centarumon was making his rounds in the prison. "Betamon dinner" Centarumon slide the tray thought the hold provide. A small frog looking creature came out of a pool waddling to the door. He growled angrily at the meal provided and began to eat.

On other side of the prison a Meramon knocked on a metal door "Hagurumon here's your dinner" Meramon tossed a car battery into Hagurumon's Cell. He hovered to the battery and began to drain to it.

In the center of the prison, a Guardromon came to a cell that holds Mushroomon. Flipping a switch he turned on the a water fountain "drink up now it going to be a long time till you get a taste of fresh water" Mushroomon grumbled and yelled "PISS OFF YOU OVER GROWN TRASH CAN!" taking a large gulp of water before it turned off.

The warden, SuperStarmon came walking into the prison and walked to the most fortified part of the prison where DemiDevimon is held. He was suspended in the air and was place in straightjacket "I've gotten word that you haven't been eating, what are you planning". "Honestly nothing the meals here are not worthy to touch my palate". DemiDevimon said with his smug voice and chuckled a little. "If you think you can starve to death and be reverted back into a Digi-egg think again you bastard."

SuperStarmon whistled two Guardomon came in wheeling a tank that looked like vomit. SuperStarmon took the tube that connected to the base of the machine. Grabbed DemiDevimon by the mouth and began to force feed him.

The alarms in the prison began to go off SuperStarmon dropped the tube and began to run to the control room.

Datamon was in a dark room looking at multiple monitors, when SuperStarmon entered. "Datamon what's going on, why have you signaled the alarms?" SuperStarmon questioned "Sir there is a strange figure looking right at the entrance sir" SuperStarmon looked at the monitor to see a figure with a top hat and holding a cane with both hands and a strange device on his attached to his left arm. The device had a screen but the board had markings that look familiar.

The figure stabbed the ground with his cane and began to step closer and cupped his hand over his mouth and started to speak "hello anyone home? I'm here to kill you all!" SuperStarmon didn't take the threat easily and grab a mic and began to yell "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'ER TALKING TO I'M SUPERSTARMON AND DO ONE THREATS ME OR MY MON LIKE THAT!"

"Datamon gather everyone and prepare to take this son of bitch down." SuperStarmon said angrily

* * *

Few minutes later a squad of Meramons and Guardomons came out of Infinity Mountain getting into a battle stance and preparing for what looks like an easy fight. Four Centarumon appeared on ledges getting a lock on the target. SuperStarmon glared at the figure and was able to get a clear image. The intruder was wearing a black coat with yellow outlines and a black dress pants and black boats. He also had pure white gloves and a bolo tie with a smiling skull his top hat was covering his face behind him was his cane and on his left arm was that strange device He looked like a ringmaster for the circus.

SuperStarmon began to speak "Now would be a good time to surr…" before SuperStarmon could finish his sentence the figure snapped his fingers and the ground began to rumble. A bright light flashed and blind the digimons. Standing behind the figure was SkullGreymon he appeared right behind him but looked asleep.

The figure whistled and his cane came fly towards him. "SkullGreymon run wild" SkullGreymon's eyes began to glow and he roared and fired off his Dark Shot and landed on the Meramons and Guardomons destroying half of their forces. SuperStarmon began to yell out orders "Fire at will don't stop till both of them are dust." The Centarumon began to fire at SkullGreymon's head but barely made a scratch. The leftover Meramons and Guardomons attacked his legs but were swatted away

"Go and have fun" The figure said as he began to move into the prison. Making his way to DemiDevimon's cell. A Meramon came and try to stop him "Halt surrender or else..." as the Meramon charge his attack. The figure extended his left arm with the device and fired a dark pellet into Meramon. He began to scream in pain and as he screamed the figure began to speak "Meramon dark digivolution" Meramon's orange flame began to true black and his eyes true clear white.

"Meramon show me where DemiDevimon's cell is" his new master spoked. Meramon nodded and began to walk to DemiDevimon's cell.

* * *

DemiDevimon was curious on what's happening outside, the sound of explodes pique his interest. Then he looked at his cell door it glowed red and began to melt. Standing in front where his door was was a black Meramon. This caught his attention, as the Guardomons saw the Meramon and they began to open fire but the Meramon was faster and Stronger. He fired two lances of flame into the Guardomons. Destroying them and turning them back into Digi-eggs.

The Meramon step to the side on kneeled before the Figure. "It nice to finally meet you Piedmon" He respectfully bowed

"Oh you know who I was but I don't know you" DemiDevimon said happily

"I'm someone who can help you and your allies get revenge on the ones put you here. So want to be partners? "

DemiDevimon began to think of his options. ' **A** : he stays for all of entry, **B** : Follow this man and wait for the right moment to strike.' "Hmm since I got nothing better to do I will take your offer for revenge but before we work together I wish to the face of who I'm working with." The figure took off his hat.

DemiDevimon was surprise to say the less the man was wearing Myotismon's mask and his eyes were pure black and his smiled showed off his fangs.

"So does this seal the deal" The Masked man said with a smile

DemiDevimon chuckled "Yes, it will be a pleasure working with you"

"Good Meramon cut the chains" Meramon fired several fireballs at the end of the chain and they began to melt. DemiDevimon began to stretch his wings. And follow the two to the exit of the prison.

* * *

At the Exit/Entrance of what left of it stood SkullGreymon with SuperStarmon and Datamon in each of his hands. The guards were all reduce to Digi-eggs. Betamon, Hagurumon, and Mushroomon stood beside each other looking at SkullGreymon and why he isn't destroy everything anymore

The Masked man extended his arm with the device attched and fired a blue line at SkullGreymon. He began glow blue and was sucked into the Device.

The trios of rookies turn around and saw DemiDevimon and a masked man. Then behind them they heard the groaning of SuperStarmon and Datamon. As they both try to stand black pellet hit both of them and they try to speak. The Masked man extended his device in the air and shined a dark light. The four rookies covered their eyes and saw that all of the Digi-eggs and the remaining digimons began to crack and popped into clouds of data. The data was then sucked into the device.

Mushroomon was the first to speak "DemiDevimon who is that?"

DemiDevimon flew above Mushroomon "Why this human, you are human right" The masked man nodded "is here to help us."

"Why would need a human's help" Betamon scowled

"Because with me and can help you digivolve back into your mega forms and vengeance on the ones that put you here." The masked man responded with a smiled.

"And how can we trust you" Hagurumon replied

"You don't it's the same with me I don't know if I can trust you but like you I desire vengeance on the Digidestined"

"And why would a human hate his own kind that saved his species from enslavement from us." Hagurumon Questioned.

"Spoilers" The Masked man responed placing a finger over his mouth

"But if you agree to join me in question for vengeance the why can bring them to their knees and with my help I can open a gate into the real world. So what will it be, you four on the run and wait possible years to strike or work with me here and now and make them suffer. " The Masked man spoke with passion.

"I will join you for vengeance" DemiDevimon was the first to speak "As will I" Hagurumon was next. "As long I get vengance on the T.K then so be it I will help" Mushroomon scowled "If they agree then so be it I too will help" Betamon said

* * *

The Masked Man smiled "Good" then he extended his device out the device shot out four black lines and hit the four rookies. "Began data transferred and digivolution" the black lines began to glow red and the four rookie a surge of power entering they're body.

 _ **DemiDevimon Digivolve to Phantomon**_

 _ **Hagurumon Digivolve to Megadramon**_

 _ **Mushroomon Digivolve to Cherrymon**_

 _ **Betamon Digivolve to MegaSeadramon**_

"Oh yes to digivolve once more it soothes my code" Phantomon chimed. Cherrymon then went and fired at the masked man "heh that takes care of that now to find a way to digivolve make to mega" Cherrymon spoke with no regret.

"You are a fool to attack him Cherrymon it took him only a few seconds to help us digivolve into our ultimate forms. Could you have be more patient and destroyed him after we digivolve into mega" Megadramon scowled at Cherrymon

"I agree with Megadramon with that device of his mega was a skip and a step away you buffoon." Phantomon scowled with more anger then Megadramon.

"It dosen't matter now we must leave and hid before that bastard Gennai learns of what happened here" MegaSeadramon said

They all nodded in agreement

* * *

Then they heard laughter and clapping. They turn around and saw the masked man unscathed. "That was fast I thought it would MegaSeadramon to attack first or all four at once but after you digivolved into mega" he the stared to laugh some more.

Cherry more was going to fire another blast but couldn't his body wasn't obeying him

"You see when you four agreed to help me to get revenge. All of you pretty much signed away your lives to me." The Masked man told them, he then started flashed his device at the group of Ultimates and a dark glow engulf them.

The darkness began to recessed a digimons were reduce to their rookie forms. The Masked Man walked to Mushroomon and began to hit him with is cane. "If…you…try…that…again…I… will… make …sure …your …data… is …permeably …deleted." He stopped beating Mushroom after part of his top began to cut open. He was beaten and bruised and couldn't walk. The man extended his device and it sucked in Mushroomon.

"Now then I have the leverage and all you have is your hubris, but I'm a kind master and I going to allow you guys go back into your ultimate forms." The light of digivolution shined and the three rookies were back into their ultimate forms.

"So then now want do we do" MegaSeadramon asked

"You three will be training your ultimate form until I think you're ready. Then we execute the plan until then we will be having minimum contact and as for Mushroomon after a day or two I'll let he out and let him digivolve back into his ultimate form but you three will be training him to help him get used to being an ultimate."

The three nodded "You know something just slipped my mind what is your name" Phantomon asked

"Since you four failed to kill a group of children I have taken the liberty to use the title The Dark Master. Now then I will be see you if things are turn into my favor soon." With that the man vanished.

The Trio of Ultimate left file island and traveled to Server to find somewhere to hid and train.

* * *

I want to make this story dark going to change the rating to **M** because of possible Lemon/rape


	2. Nice to Meet you, NOT

**Chapter 2 is Here hop you enjoy it**

* * *

Sukamon and Chuumon were just lazy a nap in the afternoon and then a low rumble started to wake them up. The digimons looked at each other and decide it is time for lupper, Chuumon head-butted a tree causing some fruit to fall. While they were stuffing their faces, they began to notice a large shadow covering them. Both digimon looked up and saw something that prayed that was just an illusion but decide run to Primary Village to warn the others.

Leomon was taking a catnap but heard two frantic digimon coming their way. Elecmon saw Leomon stood up from his nap "something matter" "someone is coming this way." Elecmon got into a battle position so did Leomon. "! THEY'RE OUT THEY'RE OUT THEY'RE OUT!" yelled Sukamon and Chuumon, Leomon saw the look of fear and deduce that means one thing. He ran to the prison and what he saw were only ruins.

Few minutes later Centarumon came to the once great prison. Leomon came out of the prison with a worry looked. "They aren't here," he said in low voice filled with anger, in his rage he fired off one of his signature attack at the ruins. "Strange there were over a hundred digimons here keeping this place secure, if they were defeated where are the digi-eggs? " Leomon also notice this and began to fear if the Dark Master smashed the digi-eggs to drain them of the blank data and to them digivolve.

"Do you think they committed the taboo" Leomon asked Centarumon "No, they maybe evil but they know the risk of addiction and data rejection." "It's been years since the Digidestined have to return and help us with our problems." Lemon said in a sad voice, he did not want the children to fix digital world's problems. It has been years and they must have their own lives and relationships to deal with.

"Maybe we don't need them yet, Chuumon said he only saw a MegaSeadramon, Megadramon, and Phantomon." Leomon had surprise look "They have already reach ultimate, but what of the last Dark Master Puppetmon?" "Chuumon didn't anything about seeing a Puppetmon or Cherrymon, which could mean that maybe they took his data or he left their group to follow his way"

As they continued to talk, they saw a familiar Mekanorimon coming in for a landing. Gennai came out and saw his allies "Leomon Centarumon, I suppose that you know why I'm here" "I'm sorry old friend but they are all gone even the guard's digi-eggs are gone" The three compared notes and conclude on what need to be done.

"We agree then we create a small group of past allies. To stop the Dark Masters before they get to mega" Leomon stated. "And if they become too much of a problem for us" Centarumon asked "Then we called in the children to save our world once more" Gennai said in sad voice.

* * *

 **(Months later In** **Odaiba** **)**

Kari woke up and looked her clock she look at the top bunk of her bed expected to see a drooling Tai but when she looked at the bunk all it did was remind her that Tai left to college in Shinjuku. She looked at the photo on her desk, the photo of her and the rest of the digidestined.

She felt sad; it has been about three years since they defeated MaloMyotismon. Then about two years later, the four sovereigns agreed to close the digital gates. Until the human government stop trying to break into their world. This was also problem for the partner digimon, all of them had to leave as well or be at risk of being stolen and experimented on by the government or xenophobic groups.

As Kari got ready for school she open her door into the living room, it was quite. Her mother passed away a year ago from a brain tumor and her father has been busy at work since his recent promotion. She forced herself to stop think such sad things and prepared breakfast and a bento.

As she finished her cooking, she heard a knock on the door and saw it was David. The route to the high school for Davis passed Kari's place, so decide that if he walks with her to and back form class they could get some alone time. "Hey Kari, so you ready for school" Davis said with a smile. "Yep just give me a minute and I'll be out" She smiled back, Davis maybe annoying but he was a friend and she need it more than ever. Coming home to a dark and quite house was something she never liked.

About three minutes, they walked to the elevator both of them saw someone in their same uniform with a dark purple hoodie and skateboarded and waiting for the elevator. He was about 5'10, slim figure, mess black hair. Kari looked at his eyes and saw his dark brown eyes but as she looked deeper into them, she felt a soothing darkness touching her.

"Earth to Kari you still with me" Davis shakes her gently, Kari was startled "Davis what…" "Come on the elevator here let's get going." The boy hold the elevator door for them, "Thank for the save there" Davis said smiling at the new guy. "No problem" The boy said, "The name is Davis Motomiya and this is Kari Kamiya" pointing to Kari beside him "what's your name" "Thomas Satio, it's nice to meet you both" he said in a clam voice.

Kari felt like she heard that name before but shrugged it off "Did you just move into the complex?" Kari asked, "Yes, I just to Japan a few months ago from America" Thomas told to Kari. "You lived in America; we had a friend that lived in New York she moved back to study in Japan." Davis said. "I lived in Texas with my grandparents" Thomas said "Your Japanese is good, did someone teach you" Kari questioned. Thomas face grew cold and respond in a monotone voice "My mother"

As the elevator doors open Thomas dropped hit board and made a speedy get away. Davis had a confused look at why Thomas just ditched them like that. Kari knew what that look on his face mean.

* * *

Davis and Kari began to walk to the school and met with Yolei and Ken. As the four arrive at the front school they saw T.K standing in front of the gate talking to a group of girls. Davis got jealous at why T.K Yolei and Ken chuckled at Davis's expression. Kari didn't really care, about all girls. She knew how handsome he became after spend pretty much her whole life with him saving the world and going on vacations with him.

T.K saw the gang and made his way to his friends, after gently move through the small hoard of girls. "Hey guys, how's it going" T.K smiled at them "None of business B.J" Davis said with a hint of anger and jealousy, he walked to the school building alone. "Is Davis okay?" T.K was confused why Davis was angry at him this time.

"Oh don't worry about him sulking, so how many girls have you rejected so far?" Yolei asked "Hehe, only three girls have asked out, but I told them that I'm not looking for a relationship right now" T.K said sheepishly. "You guys ready, class is about to start in about ten minutes" Ken said to the rest of them. "See you guys at lunch" Kari told them walking off to class

* * *

Kari enter her classroom and saw Thomas reading what looks like an old journal, it was pitch black and seem to have some torn edges. She decided to walk to him and apologize for this morning. Thomas felt someone coming his way and closed the journal, he turn and saw Kari. He decided to man up apologize to her for his sudden burst of aggression and just leaving her there. He stood up and faced Kari ""I'm sorry for this morning"" they both said at the same time and bowing. They look each other in the eye and smiled at what just happen.

As they finished apologizing, the homeroom teacher came in. They took their seats next to each other and listen to his lectures. Kari saw Thomas taking out a small recording device and he put on his hood and earbuds on and began reading a novel.

After their second class it is time for lunch. Kari brought her own lunch Thomas didn't felt like making one this morning and walked to the cafeteria. He saw Davis on the way there and apologized for his rude action this morning. They both got couple of yakisoba bread and walked to a table where Kari was sitting.

* * *

"Guys this is Thomas" Davis said everyone else "Hello my name is Yolei". "Hey the name is T.K it's pleasure meeting you" T.K said after taking a bit from his bento. "My name is Ken, it's nice making a new friend" Ken stood up to shake his hand. "You look familiar, are you The Ken, former boy genius" Thomas asked

Ken smile sheepishly at his former title "Yea that's me" Thomas smiled back, being the nice guy he is. He took the seat next to Kari, "Dude that's my seat" Davis said. Thomas looked him confused, everyone else giggled at what's happening. "Thomas, you may not know this but KARI IS MY GIRL!" Davis yelled that everyone in the lunch room was looking at what was going on. Yolei grabbed Davis's wrist and made him seat down "You're making a scene you idiot" she said to Davis.

"Davis has a crush on me but I don't really see him like that" Kari whispered to Thomas "I can see why Davis likes you, you are pretty cute" He said, Kari blushed, Yolei smiled mischievously, Ken didn't really care and try to stay away from the ticking time bomb that is Davis. "Stop flirting with my girl" Davis said to Thomas, "Davis you had years to get Kari go out with you, it time for you to accept that Kari only see you as a friend" T.K told Davis.

Davis was a bit angry and was thinking straight "I have a chance unlike you T.K, you cheating bastard" T.K got angry, he stood up and was about to punch Davis. Davis was going to the same but before their fist could collide Thomas caught both of their fists. "You two should calm sown violence is not going to solve your issue, maybe." Before anymore feels were hurt lunch was about to end.

Davis and T.K left in hurry, to get away from each other. The rest of them had a worry face expect Yolei she knew that eventually those two were going have to make up and forgive for their transaction.

* * *

After hours of painfully fighting the urge to sleep in class, the school day ended. Kari and Thomas made it to the front gate; Davis wasn't with them he was going to try out for the soccer team. Kari and Thomas took a longer way home passing through the street market. Kari needed to pick up some groceries, they made it back home on the way home Kari was interested in learning how to riding his skateboard. She fell off a couple times but Thomas was there to stop her half way.

Kari was enjoying her time with her new friend, eventually them made to the respected complex. Before she went inside she thought of asking Thomas if he wants to come over for dinner. Before she could ask Thomas was already inside, she told herself that it may be too early to even start dating the new guy.

As Thomas walked into his apartment he took for his uniform and got into something more comfortable. Putting on a white tank top and grey shorts he made his way to his computer. Pulling out the journal he had he began to type in numbers into his computer and then pull out a strange device. He pointed at the computer "Digiport open" he said and in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

 **(Server Continent)**

The masked man was looking at the ruins of a castle, he began to tap and swipe on the device on his arm and doubled tap on an icon. "So Mushroomon you ready to obey" The masked man asked "Yes my lord" Mushroomon said his eye glowing black.

The man looked at Mushroomon 'Seems like he ready for another chance, and I believe it's to call for a group meeting.' He thought to himself, he began to tap on his device to call the rest of the failed dark masters.

MegaSeadramon, Megadramon, and Phantomon were buys honing their skills; it has been about a month since their liberation. As they were training they felt a small shock, then Leomon who quickly digivolved into SaberLeomon ambushed them. Standing with him were, Andromon, Centarumon, Unimon, and Piximon. As the two group of Digimon prepare to fight the Dark Masters were enveloped by light and disappeared. SaberLeomon reverted back into Leomon and like the rest of the group he was angry and confused at what just happened.

The Dark Master Fired off their attacks, as the smoke clear they saw destroyed forest and heard the sound of clapping. They turn around and saw the Masked Man seating down on Mushroomon like he was a stool. "So who have you guys been" the man asked the ultimates. "Oh just dandy, being on the run for over a month and then you call us unexpectedly and why are you sitting on Mushroomon" Phantomon said. "Our dear Mushroomon has learned his lesson on trying to disobeying me" the man said. "Yes I am a soldier to you my lord" Mushroomon said, the ulimates lookand saw his eyes are black.

"Minutes ago Leomon and a group of Digimon ambushed us" MegaSeadramon said "Oh do you happen to get a good look at who was in the group" the Man said with delight. "Andromon, Centarumon, Unimon, and Piximon Leomon also have the ability to digivolve into SaberLeomon." Megadramon listed off "That good to know" the Man stood up and began to tap on his device. Mushroomon began to digivolve into Cherrymon and tap on his device making Cherrymon stand still

"Oh yeah almost forgot, but does this land look familiar to anyone" the Man asked. The ultimates looked at the destroyed forest and then at the ruins. All of them got a sense of familiarity at the place but can't really remember it. "This place my dear allies is the remains of Myotismon's castles" the Man said with his back turn.

"Why are we here, you planning on making us rebuild this place" Phantomon asked "When this is over I won't be need a castle, the reason I called you here is because Myotismon left a source of darkness here" the Man said. "The power of darkness is weak if the anyone has a sheared of hope or light the darkness will be held at bay" MegaSeadramon said.

* * *

"Yes, in the past several individuals have used the power of darkness, but the darkness they used was unrefined traces of other elements were in it. The darkness that Myotismon has hidden is said to pure darkness that can only be found in one location." The Man smiled, "Pray tell where did you get your source from, and the location you're speaking of is it the Dark Ocean" Phantomon asked.

"My sources are a trade secret and yes the Dark Ocean is the source" "Will you be using the darkness to help us digivolve into mega" Megadramon asked. "No, we will be using it to open a rift into the Dark Ocean cause the Dark Ocean and the Digital World to become one and forcing Dragomon to reveal himself" The man explained. "Dragomon has been living in the Dark Ocean for about century now, he must absorb a large quantity of Darkness. His power maybe immeasurable, and even if we digivolve into our mega form the chance of use defeating his is till slim" Megadramon said.

"That why when we find the items we need to open up the portal we will giving an invitation to the Digidestined and that is when the fun begins." The Man smiled as his planning going fluently "At this level we don't the means to stop of the power to destroy them" MegaSeadramon pointed out "That why aren't going to attack all of them at once. You four will attack them at the same time then split up, forcing them to split up as well and then I need one of you to capture the Digidestined of Light." "Why her" Phantomon asked "She will be traded off to Dragomon as his queen to be. I tortured one of Dragomon's subjects and it said that the child of light has the power to defeat Dragonmon."

"If we're trading on the Digidestined to Dragonmon what is it WE are getting?" Phantomon asked "YOU four will not only get the power to digivolve back into your mega forms but he power to digivolve above that" the Man told them. They of them smiled at his smile "Now then get searching for a door with this symbol." The Man showed them a drawing of the crest of light but the pointed ends were inverted. The four got to work destroying and move the remains of the castle.

* * *

 **(In** **Odaiba** **)**

Thomas woke up and rubbed his eyes he saw it was only six P.M and decide to get something to eat. As he got up he put on a button shirt and black shorts, he then heard a knock at his door. He opened it and saw Kari wearing a tank top that hugged her body perfectly and simple shorts. "Hey Thomas I was wondering if you want to come over and have dinner with me, I made beef stew and rice" Kari ask smiling. 'Hmm good timing' he said to himself "Okay I was about to get a burger but beef stew and rice sounds so much better" he told Kari. As the walk into Kari's home, Thomas looked at her ass and said to himself 'I am so going to tap that'.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it, feel free to review and follow/favorite**


End file.
